Peace Walkers
by LQ-84I-Wolf
Summary: Based off of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker with just a minor Naruto reference. Short mini story. just for kicks


**The Peace Walkers**

So this is a story that poped into my head. It's a mini story so it won't be very large and is LARGELY based off my favorite game:

Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker.

So I decided to fit this in the Naruto world to see how it plays out again I felt like doing this. So here ya go

_The Peace Walkers_

There were nine children on a rainy beach.

These children had no family at all nor did they know them.

They were special having beast within them.

They had taken shelter from the rain inside of a rather large boat that was washed ashore and made a tent of sorts over their heads. they were a strange bunch. Two were dark skinned, Two had orange eyes, Two had ocean blue eyes, and the last three had the personality of that of a soldier.

_Later_

A man with green jungle fatigues and a eye patch was walking on the very same beach. When he saw a fire under a boat his eyes narrowed as he approched it.

The children heard footsteps and hid together as they put out the fire

but the man had already noticed them but they weren't aware of that.

Silence

After about three minutes they thought the man left and they moved slightly away from each other but he didn't and with barely any effort kicked the boat to the side tipping it over and exposing the childern to the harsh rain.

They all looked in terror to the man.

The man just stared at them deciding what to do.

-Sigh- The man breathed out the man has put his index and middle finger to his ear.

"Kaz I found a group of kids they look like they haven't eaten in weeks. They look strange but they're just kids, send a chopper for extaction. They also don't seem to be wanted considering they're out here"

The man said as a voice rung out

"Kids? bit strange choice to recruit kids Boss. But whatever you say" the other man on the line said

"Come here" The man Identified as 'Boss' said indicating them to come close by a show of his finger.

They didn't move a inch

"Why did I ask..." The man sighed

The man handed nine what seemed to be pouches.

"Put these on and don't argue just do it." The man stated while semi glaring with the only visable eye that he had.

The childern were frieghted beyond all else and simply complied.

The man had pushed a button causing balloons to come out from the pouches scaring them to half death if they weren't already knocked out then being sent into the sky at the speed of a bullet would have.

_Mother Base_

The special nine had awoken when they reached "Mother Base" as the 'Boss' said it was a grand place indeed huge as well.

"So these are the odd kids you were talking about eh Snake?"

A blond haired man appeared

The brown haired one eyed man didn't respond

"Still not sure what you're thinking but we can give these kids a shot." The blond man said while adjusting his sunglasses which he did in a way they seemed to be examining said children

"Hey there. My name is Kazuhira Miller. You all may call me Kaz" The now Identified Kaz spoke to the children bending down to their level.

"..."

Was the only response he got.

"Just like Paz when we met her..." Kaz said

"But like Paz they'll most likely open up Snake stated

"True, Anyways welcome to our home. This is Mother Base for us and Outer Heaven for you. Since Boss found you you'll be guest until you all want to leave or join our forces when you're older."

"Anyways we have many people here to help you in whatever way as long as you ask. We also have a special group of people here"

"We have our Leader Here Snake" Kaz told the group as he pointed towards Snake.

"Our lead Scienctist Huey Emerich and Dr. Strangelove"

"Our heart of Peace: Paz Ortega"

"Our Commander: Amanda"

"Over ethusiastic Intel leader: Chico"

And the handsome devil yourself: Me, Kazuhira Miller"

"Handsome Devil?" Snake raised an eyebrow "The End looked better, he didn't hide his eyes at least."

"Yeah, Sure" Kaz stated slightly angered at Snake's remark

"Pfft The End better looking than me? HA" Kaz muttured.

Later the special nine had went around Outer Heaven meeting the 'Specials' as well as exploring they learned that this was a quote:

"Army without a Nation"

It was a comfy place they felt very at home as well.

Maybe this is where they can start their lives anew despite having barely started.

_THE END_

**This was a really short story that was in my head and I wanted to keep it so I decided to change it up slightly for a Naruto fanfic granted it was still mainly MGS but had some Naruto in it. **

**IF this gets a decent popularity I may make a sequel or continue it. **


End file.
